


Colors of Love

by Stephanie_the_Bi



Category: Colors of Love, Original Work
Genre: Anniversary, Asexual, Asexuality, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Gay, I Love You, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Lesbian Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Nonbinary, Other, Pansexual, Poems, Poetry, Useless Lesbians, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, i love my partner so much, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_the_Bi/pseuds/Stephanie_the_Bi
Summary: Hi!So, I didn't know I could post original works, so here are some of my stories I wrote about my partner! <3All stories have been slightly edited to the correct pronouns! My partner's pronouns are they/them, and mine are she/her ^.^edit september 3rd: sadly we are no longer dating. these short writings will still be available here, but i will no longer be uploading any romanticness.
Relationships: me/my partner





	1. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about past romantic relationships and crushes before i realized i was in love with my partner

I've seen nothing but black and white my entire life. For sixteen and a half years, I've only seen color a few times. Once was with a friend of mine. I developed a small crush on him, and for a brief moment, the world was in color. However, the colors were dull, and eventually I got tired of them. I just wanted my black and white back.

Sometime past and I started to realize that all of my friends and family were beginning to see colors. Bright, vibrant colors.

But I didn't see them. I saw blandness. Normality. Nothing.

But then, one day I was chatting with my best friend and suddenly the world burst into exquisite colors of all kinds. I was happy that day. Finally, after fifteen years, I saw the colors everyone always gossiped about.

Until I couldn't handle them anymore.

Once high school began, the colors wavered, and started to fade away slowly. Three months into the semester, and I broke.

The moment I broke, black and white filled my vision once more.

I didn't let myself love anyone like that since. I couldn't. The colors weren't worth seeing if I couldn't enjoy them with somebody else.

After everything that happened, I hid myself away and forced myself not to develop feelings for anyone anymore.

But I suppose I was wrong.

Because after some time, therapy, nightmares, fears, anxiety, and depression, I had a crush again.

And, for once, they like me back.

And, for once, I have hope.

I now feel as if I have more to live for. More to be. It feels as though I have a new perspective on everything.

And the colors. Oh wow, the colors.

They've been bright, sure, but the colors I see now are vibrant and beautiful. They're new. They're amazing. They're exquisite. They're perfect.

And I love them.

Just as I love them.


	2. The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This describes how I feel about my partner

The way you smile makes me melt inside. You're so full of positivity and light and it makes me fall even deeper in love with you.

The way you laugh is like a refreshing drink on a hot summer day. I can't help but smile at the little snort you make occasionally.

The way you look absolutely blows my mind. I didn't think it was possible for someone to be as beautiful as you, but you proved me wrong by being as wonderful as you are.

The way you shyly giggle and nervously blush whenever we compliment each other makes me feel warm inside. I love the way we're comfortable around each other

The way you act is silly, and I love it so much. You're such a dork and you get exciting over so much cute and cool stuff. When you talked about Norse mythology that night, I couldn't understand a word, but I didn't want to say anything because that spark of excitement within you was overflowing past your body and I didn't want to dim it. Even when you talk about that Kid Icarus game, I get really confused, but I giggle with you anyway because I know it makes you happy.

The way you draw is so pretty that I literally joined my school's art club because you gave me inspiration.

The way you made such a positive impact on my life has made me want to be better at life.

The way you're helping me improve slowly but surely is amazing to me.

The way you ask if you can call me is so cute. You always ask if I'm busy, and even if I am, I stop whatever I'm doing just to have a chance to talk with you again.

The way you excitedly ask if we can play Animal Crossing together is adorable and every time I gladly accept.

The way you call me and play on your DS is so relaxing to me. Even when you yell at your game, whether it'd be Zelda, Kid Icarus, Metroid, even Pokémon, I cherish every moment. Because loving you means loving every part of you, and if that is a price to be paid to love you, then I will gladly scream at the games along with you.

The way you fangirled so much about Voltron made me laugh and smile.

The way you text me sometimes in the middle of the night, whether it be about your fanfiction or something completely random, I always feel my heart skip a beat and I grin while reading your text.

The way you sleepily called me that night when I had a breakdown, even though you were exhausted, made me feel light instead of the heaviness from a few hours before. I felt terrible for waking you, but you told me it wasn't a big deal and instead stayed on the phone with me until I felt okay.

The way you tell me you love me makes me feel so warm inside, and sometimes I wonder if I'm dreaming because you're so amazing and beautiful, how do you love me?

The way I look at you makes me realize how deeply in love I am with you, and I dream about marrying you and growing old together. I love you so much, and I am so happy that we met each other. The feelings I have for you go further than friendship, and I'm forever grateful that, even if things somehow don't work out, we still have these moments together.

The way we tell each other we love each other makes my heart burst with pure happiness, and I'm so glad that in this world, in this reality, I get to fall in love with such a beautiful person.

And the way you tell me the same thing

Makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world.


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is half my realization about my love for my partner, Link, and the other half is me straight up rambling about stuff lmao

All my life, I never quite knew what love was.

Let me rephrase that: I know what love is. Family love. Friend love. But I've never quite known what true love was.

Sure, I've had crushes on boys and such, but never have I actually fell in love.

Even now, I'm confused on exactly what love is.

We talk on FaceTime constantly. We even talked tonight, and each word you spoke made me smile. Each giggle you let out made me laugh along. You ate spicy hot Cheetos while talking to me about ASMR videos. It was hilarious, and we both were losing our minds, but I couldn't help but think of how wonderful you are.

You're breathtakingly beautiful, inside and out. I'm so glad you exist.

You had a breakdown that lasted a week, and instantly I became concerned. Of course I would be; I care about you so much that it pains me to see you hurting. I checked in with you, making sure you were okay, and you told me you weren't. I wanted to be there for you, but unfortunately, we don't live close enough to walk to each other's houses. So I figured I'd be here for you through text and FaceTime if you needed me.

Tonight you said you started feeling a bit better, and I'm so glad for that.

Occasionally you randomly text me things out of the blue that sometimes don't make any sense, but I love them anyway.

Even the thought of you makes me smile, because I know you're somewhere, making jokes about Voltron or Hetalia or quoting vines.

You could say literally anything and I'd smile because your voice is beautiful and soothing.

Everything you do is amazing and awesome.

Sometimes I listen to certain songs, and they make me think of you. I never really considered myself a cliché hopeless romantic, but then again I've never experienced love.

Until now.

I've never truly known what love is when it comes to romantic relationships, but if this is love, I will gladly take it.


	4. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once in our English class, we watched a video about people telling this guy about their loved ones and how deeply they care(d) for them. We were assigned to do just that: write a paragraph about a loved one and share it with them and the class (though that part was optional). This is what I wrote about my partner.

They’re one of the most amazing, kind-hearted people I’ve ever met. Their smile is so bright and they’re so beautiful. Plus they’re freaking adorable! They’re such a sweetheart and one of my best friends. There is literally no flaw to them at all, and I truly believe they’re the definition of perfect. They’re a wonderful, compassionate, generous, and courageous person and I look up to them because honestly they’re such an inspiration for me. Their art is adorable and fantastic, and they’re a nerd. When they geek out over literally anything, it’s super cute to watch the light in their eyes when they get excited. They’re weird, fun, special, beautiful, and all around amazing. I’m really glad to have them in my life, and I’m really glad I fell in love with such a wonderful, perfect person. I really, really hope we get married one day.


	5. Happy Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, by the title, I made this small poem for my partner on Valentine's Day earlier this year (2019). It's... not the best poem I've ever made, but I figured I'd still post it here. Enjoy!

You're the light of my life  
An angel in person  
I'm dreaming one day I can call you my wife  
And hope that I don't worsen

You're so amazing and talented  
Please don't doubt yourself  
But don't overwork, and make sure you're balanced  
You give me courage to be myself

I want to be good for you  
I know I'm not the best  
But still, when I'm with you,  
I feel like I've been blessed

I love you so much   
It's true  
The best feeling is your touch  
You make me feel brand new

We are unbelievable gay  
And I wouldn't want it any other way  
I have nothing left to say  
Except for Happy Valentine's Day


	6. One Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I wrote earlier today. It's our one year anniversary (11/30/19), so I decided to write about some memorable parts of being together with them. There's been a LOT, but hopefully, this gives some insight on how amazing they are!!

We've been through so much together, even before we started dating.

  
We texted, became friends, then best friends, then even closer. You invited me over to spend the night, and I had so much fun. Even with my anxiety of trying to impress you by convincing you I wasn't crazy.

  
Little did I know we were BOTH crazy!

  
Shortly after, I reblogged an ask game on Tumblr. An anonymous ask came through, "do you have a crush??? ;)"

  
I typed out who my crush was. A person who was super funny and cheesy, who could be serious at times, who has been there for me for quite a while. A wonderful, amazing person.

  
That I had no chance with.

  
I figured it was a simple crush. At worst, another case like my 8th-grade crush.

  
Back then, the girl I crushed on was homophobic and thought girls liking girls was 'wrong' and 'weird'. Luckily, she's changed a lot since then, but it still broke my heart. I had eventually gotten over her, though it took a while.

  
Still, I didn't want them finding out that I was crushing on them. I answered the ask truthfully, knowing full well they followed my blog.

  
A couple of hours later, I get a text from them. A screenshot of the answered ask, followed only by "is it me?"

  
I panicked. Back then I was still recovering from a deep depression, lots of anxiety and trauma. I hated myself a lot, but I always cherished my friends. Especially them. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But... I couldn't bear to lie to them about anything, even my feelings.

  
So I confessed.

  
And I apologized.

  
I knew having feelings wasn't something to apologize for, but again, I didn't want to ruin our friendship.  
However, things took a turn when they confessed back to me.

  
"I like you too".

  
We weren't ready to date back then. Both of our anxieties kept us at bay, sadly. We did, however, still flirt and hold hands and go on a date or two.

  
Eventually, I got introduced to Kat, a friend of theirs, through Tumblr. Last year in 2018, she messaged me privately and asked why I wasn't dating Lukas, the person I crushed hard on. I explained that our anxieties kept us from actually dating, but then I began to realize. We agreed not to date way back in summer, and it was November. I somehow managed to get the courage (from Kat) to ask Lukas why we weren't actually dating, especially since our feelings only grew and we still acted like a couple. They surprised me by saying "I thought YOU weren't ready?"

  
Looking back on it, I guess I was the one who wasn't truly ready for a relationship. I still had a lot of issues to work out, and though I did get better, I still needed work. Even now, I'm trying to be better.  
So, like the absolute cutie they are, they asked if I wanted to be their girlfriend. Of course, I said yes, and I was smiling for the rest of the evening.

  
Ever since, we've gone on a few dates, ran around town together, and other couple-y stuff.  
Though we hold hands and cuddle and stuff, I can't help but feel a little bad every time I want more affection. Lukas isn't an affectionate person in general (which is another reason why dating wasn't a big thing for us back then) and is also asexual. Of course, I love them the way they are, and even when they change, I still love them. We usually kiss each other's cheeks or nose or forehead, but we don't kiss on the lips.

  
At least, not as often as couples do.

  
My first kiss was with them. It wasn't a long one, or deep, or some sparkly magical moment from a Disney film.

  
But you know what?

  
It still was amazing. I remember my mind going blank and not knowing how to react. We talk about kissing sometimes, and I always try to respect their feelings on not wanting to make out or anything (hell I don't think I'd be comfortable doing that either) but sometimes I just want to kiss them. A little peck!

  
And that's exactly what happened.

  
I asked if I could kiss them. But then realizing and panicking, I told them that, "you don't have to if you aren't comfortable with it! I just thought-"

  
And I had to be cut off. Because for just a second, their lips were on mine. My reaction must have been priceless because afterward, they began giggling.

  
All I could mutter out was a quiet, breathy "wow". We chuckled, talked for a bit more, but unfortunately you had to leave. It always feels like too soon.

  
We walked outside together, and I remember grabbing your hand and pulling you into a tight hug, thanking you for coming over that day. I asked if we could kiss again, just once more, and you dove in for a little peck.

  
I grinned for hours.

  
Time passed, and it was the same comfortable routine: you would drive over, we would talk for hours and hours, about literally anything and everything. You would rest your head on my shoulder and cuddle me, and I felt like a protector. We always hold hands, and even still, I get nervous and kinda clammy, then I feel bad because my hand is sweaty. You always laugh and brush it off, and it makes me feel comforted. Loved. Happy.

  
Home.

  
I never thought that I could be so happy and so at peace with someone. You make me feel so many emotions, all of them positive.

  
You're one of a kind, such a wonderful person. Every time we talk, it's such an amazing thing. I'm slowly learning that being in a relationship doesn't mean flirting every two seconds, it means being there for the person you love, being genuinely kind and laughing and messing with them sometimes.  
I always thought of treating you like a high powered deity, instead of treating you like a friend.

  
Is this a good time to mention that you played a part in saving my life?

  
Because you totally did.

  
I mean, not physically, but you helped me improve on my mental state by being such a kindhearted, sweet individual. Of course my friends and family helped, and I did go to therapy for my problems, but you have been so bright and happy and overall caring. It amazes me sometimes, how amazing you are.  
You know, I'm glad you sent that anonymous ask (did I make that clear before? Oops). I'm glad I confessed my feelings to you. I'm glad you love me the way I love you. I'm glad we're together. You make me happy.

  
And I hope... no, you've said I make you happy as well. And I'm so glad I'm able to do that. Thank you so much for everything you've done and continue to do.

  
I know there's no "perfect couple". But honestly? This feels like it's it. And I wouldn't change it for anything.

  
Happy Anniversary.

  
I love you, pumpkin.


	7. You Saved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a “song” I tried to write for my partner. I never finished it or anything so I’m just posting it here

You saved me

And I wouldn't understand

Until much later

When you saved me again

Your love means more to me

Than you could ever know

Our friendship only started

With a shy little "hello"

And knowing how much you love me

Showing how much you care

It means the world and so much more!

Feels like nobody else is there

I want to hold your hand

I want to kiss your cheek

I want to be with you, always

You know I think you're unique

And though it took a while

To finally get together

We both wouldn't have it any other way

Because now, life is better

And knowing how much you love me

Showing how much you care

It means the world and so much more!

Feels like nobody else is there

It would be fair to say 

That you saved my life

So I'm hoping one day

You'll call me your wife


End file.
